moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Church of Tyr
The 'Church of Tyr '''is an organization dedicated to spreading the ideology and virtues found in the writings and stories of the fallen Titanic Watcher. Founded on the Isle of Seamark shortly after the Fall of Lordaeron, the Church operates as an independent body separate of the Church of the Holy Light. The Church is commonly found within the lands of Seamark, and most Human holdings remaining within Lordaeron. While reverent of the Three Virtues, the Church has adopted its own tenets of Self-Sacrifice, Brotherhood, and Justice. Known as the 'Pillars of Tyr' these tenets form the core belief system of the Church. The Pillars of Tyr are outlined in scripture titled: ''The Pillars of Tyr and the Church of Tyr. COMING SOON. History WIP Bastions of Tyr Unlike the Church of the Holy Light, the Church of Tyr is comprised of bastions of faith. These bastions of faith are referred to as 'Bastions of Tyr'. They are the equivalent to dioceses, and each Bastion is governed by a Prelate - the equivalent of a Bishop. A Bastion of Tyr is traditionally independent from state with the Prelate charged with governing both civil matters and church matters. Due to many among the Holy Order of Tyr belonging to Lordaeron nobility, the Church is often established within peerage lands. In these cases where a member of the peerage also rules, the Prelate works in unison with the Lord. The Lord handles civil matters, and the Prelate handles matters relating to the Church. Tyr's Bastion of Seamark WIP Tyr's Bastion of Farshire Acres The Bastion of Farshire Acres is the main institution for the instruction of the Clerisy. Within Farshire Abbey, the Neophytes are trained and indoctrinated into the Holy Order of Tyr in accordance to the Pillar's of Tyr. When they take their vows as Clerics of the Order, they are assigned to a Bastion based on the current needs and their personal wishes. Clerics seeking martial training as War Cleric remain at the Abbey for training before being assigned to a Bastion. Any Cleric demonstrating talent or interest at instructing Neophytes are by default assigned to the Bastion of Farshire. The Bastion of Farshire Acres is currently the seat of the High Lector. The Pillars of Tyr The Pillars of Tyr are the core beliefs held by the Church. These beliefs are a code by which members strive to live by. It it influences the culture of those who worship Tyr as well as the traditions they hold dear. Within the Holy Order of Tyr, traditional rituals are often conducted to strengthen a members adherence to the Pillars of Tyr. While all members of the church are expected to live according to these beliefs and that complete obeisance of the Pillars of Tyr is the ultimate path to true virtue, the degree of adherence varies from one person to the next. Those who make up the Holy Order of Tyr however are obligated to adhere to these beliefs and these beliefs dictate their everyday lives. All sworn members are an embodiment of the Pillars of Tyr. A select few may progress to be Paragons of the Pillars of Tyr. There can only be three Paragons at a time, with each Paragon being an emulation of Tyr himself and the tenet which they stand for. Brotherhood Brotherhood is among the core tenets which comprise the beliefs of the Church of Tyr. The individual man and woman is flawed from birth. A single man cannot stand alone against evil, no matter his strength. When he stands beside his fellow man however, their strength is greater. Overall, the whole is believed to be stronger than the individual part, just as the hand is stronger then the solitary finger. The Holy Order of Tyr operates on this primary tenet of brotherhood Self-Sacrifice The belief in self-sacrifice is another of the core tenets of the Church of Tyr. Evil will always try to harm the weak, therefore its noble defenders must be ready to sacrifice their very life if need be. In daily matters however, self-sacrifice is also essential and is a way of living. From the daily act of kindness in the streets to another, to the acts of bravery on the field of battle, self-sacrifice is also practiced. In accordance to the tenet of Brotherhood and the belief in the whole rather than the individual part, members must be ready to sacrifice for their brothers and sisters, just as their brothers and sisters would sacrifice for them. It is through this belief that the bond of brotherhood is strengthened. If one is not ready to show self-sacrifice for their fellow man, then their fellow brothers and sisters cannot place their unconditional trust in them and the bond of brotherhood is shattered. Justice What is right is just, and what is wrong is unjust. The belief in justice ties to the other two tenets. Society and the Church of Tyr operate on rules which govern our way of life. These rules are laws which are a social contract between man and his fellow. Every man must make concessions - or self-sacrifice - to their fellow, and they do so on the basis of the same being shown to them. Should one break this social contract, then he commits a wrong. Justice is to right that wrong. As the third core tenet of the Church of Tyr, its members submit to this binding social contract and must surrender to Justice should they err. The enforcement of Justice ensures that every member can put their faith in this binding covenant and that should anyone take advantage of them, then Justice will be met out. Library The following contains reading and texts relevant to the Church of Tyr and the Holy Order of Tyr. * The Pillars of Tyr and the Church of Tyr * Clerical Rites of Confession * Revelations of Saint Edelin * On Asceticism Category:Organizations Category:Churches